


Princess

by viksherenqueer



Series: Elf OCs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Dorks in Love, Elf/Halfling Relationship(s), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Mages, Original Character(s), Praise Kink, Restraints, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, light Dacryphilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viksherenqueer/pseuds/viksherenqueer
Summary: Some smut of some oc's that belong to my friend and I. Sandin, a halfling, finds a dress and whatnot in his elven boyfriend's belongings and shenanigans ensue.





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this on my phone so i did proofread the best i could but there may be some mistakes. for a little context these two go to a mage college together.

When the librarian had told him the book he needed was already checked out by Syndus, Sandin wasn't surprised. His boyfriend had half the library checked out at this point. The book had been checked out several weeks ago as well, meaning it would be lost amongst the abyss of reading material his lover had gathered in his small dorm. 

He knocks at the door before entering, just to find it empty. Syndus was probably away at class. He huffs unhappily at the concept of going through the books alone, but gets started anyway. He knows the bookshelf would be too good to be true, but he searches it in vain anyway. Once that fails him, he goes through the dresser drawers and the wardrobe. 

He finally finds the book in a stack atop a little trunk in the wardrobe. He sighs in relief as he tucks it into his pack, before his eyes travel back to the trunk. He's never seen it before, and his curiosity is getting the best of him. He finally gives in and unlatches it, pushing it open and peeking inside. Oh. Oh man.

This was going to be great.

* * *

Syndus makes his way back to his dorm, struggling to open the door and huffing as he sets down his full cauldron. It's piled high with books and ingredient bottles, which would fit in his bag if he emptied it of all his journals and junk. He sighs and nudges the door shut behind him, yanking the ribbon from his hair and shaking it free. 

Sandin watches the elf, already aware that he's had a stressful day. He watches Syndus stretch his arms above his head and crack his neck, before he finally coughs to get the other's attention. Syndus jumps a little at the noise, but relaxes at the sight of Sandin. "Oh, hi."

"Bad day?"

"Yeah." Syndus sighs and comes over to sit on the bed. He yawns and moves to lay his head in the halfling's lap. "I accidentally knocked over my cauldron and spilled hot water all over myself and Sven."

Sandin frowns and moves to pet Syndus' hair back, admiring his beauty silently. "Would playing cheer you up?"

Syndus flushes a bit, the red tinting his grey cheeks. "Y-yeah." 

"Well, I have an idea. I may have snooped around in your stuff a bit but I found a few things I'd like you to wear..." Sandin hums, and watches as Syndus' cheeks heat up as he realizes what Sandin is talking about.

"I um. I can explain."

"You can explain the dress? Or the corset? What about the brassiere?" Sandin arches his brows.

"I'm having an affair?" Syndus offers up, a little panicked with embarrassment.

Sandin bursts into laughter, shaking his head. "You're terrified of girls."

"They're just so pretty..." Syndus huffs, and buries his face in Sandin's lap. "It's intimidating."

Sandin chuckles and threads his fingers through his lover's dark hair, admiring the slight hue of purple shining off the black. He hums softly, tilting his head. "I want you to wear the clothes for me. All of them." He adds, not wanting Syndus to skip out on the underwear. "The makeup too."

Syndus looks up, bright red. He shuffles a bit, sitting up and staring at his own lap. "B-but..."

"But what?"

Syndus goes quiet, gnawing on his bottom lip. He twiddles his thumbs, obviously unsure. 

"Hey," Sandin starts, placing one of his smaller hands on Syndus'. "Don't be nervous. You'll look gorgeous. I can leave for a little bit while you change, okay? I am excited to see how pretty you'll look." 

Syndus finally nods, and Sandin heads out of the dorm to give Syndus a little while. He goes down the hall to his own dorm, breaking out the book and starting to take some notes for his assignment. Might as well get something done, since he'll be distracted by Syndus for the rest of the night.

He gives Syndus at least an hour before he returns, tapping on the door and letting himself in. He pauses, staring at Syndus who is sat on the bed with a book. He looks up, and Sandin remains speechless. The dress has off the shoulder sleeves, and the corset over it hugs his thin body sweetly. The ruffles of the dress reach his ankles, leaving his feet bare and exposed. His hair is brushed over his shoulder neatly, with a little ribbon tied around the top. His lips are red, which quickly  
becomes the most mesmerizing part of this whole situation. Sandin immediately can't wait for those red lips to leave stains all over him. 

"Gods, you're beautiful." Sandin finally manages, coming over and crawling up onto the bed. "Like some elven princess..."

Syndus immediately shudders, avoiding eye contact. "...Princess... I like that..."

"Then you can be my princess tonight." Sandin replies, moving to stroke his hair softly. "Relax." He says, motioning Syndus to sit with his back against the wall. He reaches down to touch his lover's feet, massaging his thumbs into the arch. Syndus sighs and relaxes, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. 

Sandin takes his time, smoothing out any tension in his lover's muscles. He leans down to kiss the bone of his ankle before he pushes the dress up a little, making his way up to his calves. Syndus has several scars, all of which caused him some anxiety when exposed. Sandin hums and kisses the closest one, a burn along his inner left leg he had gotten during a scuffle by a campfire as a kid. Then another small one, a bite from a dog that a shopkeep had sent after him when Syndus had tried to steal some fruit as a child. He kept going, kissing each one he found and showering it with affection. 

"You're so good to me..." Syndus sighs softly, eyes a little wet and unable to meet Sandin's gaze. 

"You deserve all the good in the universe," Sandin replies, feeling like he's taken a line from one of Syndus' mushy novels. Still, he meant it. And the way Syndus lights up gets him all giddy inside.

Sandin finally pulls back to go through the bedside table, finding their usual bits of fabric. "Turn around and fold your arms behind your back." 

The elf is quick to listen, and Sandin gently brushes his long hair over his shoulder and out of the way. He begins looping the fabric around, making several knots and often asking if it was too tight. Once he's satisfied, he pulls Syndus back against his chest. The other turns to look at him, and Sandin captures his lips quickly.

The kiss is long, starting out soft and quickly devolving into a needy mess. Syndus nips at Sandin's lips in the way he knows will get him into a teeny bit of trouble, and Sandin gives his hair a sharp yank as punishment. The gasp in response sends shivers down the halfling's spine, fueling the building fire in his abdomen. 

He finally retracts from the kiss just to work on Syndus' neck and shoulders. Chaste kisses against the skin turn into wet licks of tongue leaving cooling saliva in it's path, and eventually into the scratch of teeth that has Syndus wiggling eagerly in his spot. 

"You're such a naughty little princess, aren't you?" Sandin does his best to copy the tone of dirty talk from his lover's smutty novels. He knows he probably doesn't sound as good as most of the characters, but the look Syndus gives him boasts his ego substantially. 

"Y-yes..." Syndus answers, voice quivering.

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir..." Syndus bites his lip as he's corrected, looking ashamed for not remembering it in the first place. 

Sandin moves to run his hands over the front of the corset, the leather smooth under his skin. He hums as he reaches the hem, sliding his palms onto Syndus' chest. He can feel the fabric of a brassiere under the dress, and something stuffed into it to give the appearance of breasts. Sandin experimentally gives them a squeeze, curious for the reaction.

While Syndus can't really feel anything other than the pressure on his chest, the sight alone makes him gasp and sends a jolt of excitement straight to his groin. He had often fantasized about having breasts, but having someone else fondle them like this was so much more. 

"Do you like that, princess?" Sandin inquires, despite knowing the answer. The elf was so easily flustered that he couldn't resist teasing him.

"Yes sir," Syndus manages, whimpering softly as he watches Sandin knead them. Then the other goes back to ravaging his neck with wet kisses, and it doesn't take long for Syndus to dissolve into a whimpering mess. 

Sandin finally pulls back, very much aware of his erection against Syndus' back. The other's wiggling was just enough stimulation to be incredibly distracting. His earlier thoughts about the lipstick come to mind though, and he's quick to sit Syndus up. "On the floor, on your knees." He manages, helping the other slide off the bed and kneel down. 

Sandin is quick to dump his leggings aside, hiking up his robes and discarding them as well. He sits on the edge of the bed, legs spread and feet on the baseboard. "Go on," he encourages, noting just how red Syndus' cheeks were. The elf was bound to explode with embarrassment someday.

Syndus takes a deep breath before leaning in to suck on the head. He closes his eyes, focusing on the movement of his tongue. He runs it over the slit and then along the edge of Sandin's foreskin, managing to slide under just enough to get the halfling to groan softly. 

He reaches down to gather the dark hair and hold it back as Syndus begins to bob his head. He admires the sight, his lover's brow furrowed as he focuses on the task at hand. Sandin allows himself to tilt his head back, just succumbing to the wet heat spurring him on. His breathing becomes quicker and shallow, which just fuels Syndus even more. 

The muscles in Sandin's stomach knot up, to the point it becomes painful. He's mere seconds away from cascading over the edge when he suddenly yanks Syndus back by his hair and off his cock.

When he braves a look down, the sight alone nearly brings him to completion. He steadies himself as he admires the smears of red on his skin and around Syndus' lips, and the saliva dripping down the elf's chin. It takes every ounce of willpower not to shove himself past those swollen lips that instant.

"Do you want to make me cum?" Sandin manages, watching Syndus nod quite overzealously. "Words."

"Yes sir, please."

"How badly?"

"So badly," Syndus' voice cracks as he wiggles impatiently in place. "Please let me."

"Where do you want me to cum?" Sandin inquires, unable to resist dragging Syndus' suffering out. When they had first started doing stuff like this, Syndus would be a babbling mess who was too embarrassed to admit to liking anything.

Syndus does hesitate, eyes dropping downward as he mumbles something. Sandin tells him to speak up, and Syndus shrinks a little with shame. "My mouth, sir."

"Why?" Sandin felt a little evil, but Syndus was so adorable like this. 

"I-I..." He trails off, suddenly seeming very enticed by the patterned rug under his knees. "I want to t-taste you, sir."

That was more than enough for Sandin, who finally released his grip on the elf's hair. "Go ahead."

Syndus shudders but leans forward, eagerly getting back to sucking. It doesn't take much time at all for the tension to build again, and soon enough Sandin is coming undone in Syndus' mouth. He slumps in his spot once he's finished, watching Syndus lean back on his haunches. 

Sandin has to admire how wrecked he looks, his lips a swollen, smeared mess with spit and cum down his chin. And that needy look in his eye, it made Sandin melt a little. 

"You're such a good little princess," Sandin manages, still breathless. He pets Syndus' hair back, watching him. "Come here." He reaches down to help him stand, and pulls him back onto the bed. "I need a minute to recover, but I have an idea to keep us both entertained."

He lays them both down, Sandin staying on his back while pulling Syndus onto his side. He moves to wedge his leg between Syndus' legs, feeling the other's hardness through the ruffles of the dress. 

When Sandin doesn't move anymore, Syndus suddenly understands his intention. He burns hot with humiliation as he begins to awkwardly grind himself against the other. The shame just seems to fuel his need though, coursing excitement through every inch of him. He bucks needily against the other, moaning softly and looping a leg around his to keep it close. 

Sandin watches, mesmerized by Syndus' actions. He was beautiful like this, desperate with want and shame. He wasn't good at dirty talk, but he knew Syndus was past the point of caring. "I thought princesses were supposed to be proper?"

"Mmm," Syndus whines, shaking his head. "I'm s-sorry sir..." He tries to still his actions, but every ounce of him wants nothing more than more friction. 

"I don't mind," Sandin adds, considering he had given Syndus permission to grind on him. Still, he couldn't help but play into Syndus' desire for praise. "Do you want to be a good princess, though?"

Syndus eagerly nods. "Yes sir, please."

"Then a little discipline will be good, I think." Sandin hums, retracting his leg and standing. Syndus whines and Sandin is quick to shush him. "A good princess is patient."

He goes back to their bedside table, digging out a wooden spoon they had swiped from the kitchen. Syndus gulps a little as he sets it aside, instructing him to move around until he was bent over the edge of the bed. 

Sandin runs his fingers down the back laces of the corset, imagining Syndus trying to tie them himself. He'd definitely have to help next time. He huffs, toying with a few ruffles in the skirt before hiking it up. He pulls the fabric up through Syndus' bound arms to hold it still, and admires the sight. The panties he's wearing are made of a soft fur, which is a pretty shade of grey. Sandin runs his fingers over them gently, admiring them. "So beautiful," he hums again, causing Syndus to bury his face in the bed. 

Sandin retrieves the wooden spoon again, beginning to slowly trail it up and down the back of his thighs. When he gets particularly high, Syndus opens his legs a bit in need. Sandin delivers a harsh smack against the inner thigh with the spoon, earning a squeal. "A princess is a proper lady, right? Keep your legs together unless I say otherwise.

"Mmm, I'm sorry sir." Syndus whines softly into the bedding. Each smack of the spoon results in a cry and sparks riding through Syndus' body. It's maddening, his cock restrained the the fabric. He wants nothing more than to rut against the bed until he's finished, but he knows that'll earn him punishment. Last time he was bad he wasn't allowed to cum for days. 

Sandin eventually decides to leave Syndus' thighs alone. They were flushed red, and the skin was probably raw. He hums as he slides the panties down to his lover's knees, trailing a hand over his ass gently. He teasingly runs his fingers over the dark pucker, watching it contract with excitement. "Someone is still a naughty princess, huh?"

"I'm trying to be better, sir. I swear." Syndus whimpers out, which earns him a light smack of the spoon. He gasps, wiggling in his spot. His shoulders ache from the tension and being tied back, but the inability to defend himself was so worth it. 

"Try harder."

"I will," Syndus manages before crying out at another smack. As the abuse continues, tears build up in his eyes. Each jolt just further cements the tension in his stomach, his cock dripping with precum. 

At one point Sandin pulls a cheek aside, giving his hole a few sharp smacks. Syndus finds himself moaning despite the pain, ashamed at how desperate he was for any contact. He bites his lip hard, wanting nothing more than to be a good princess. He wanted to be deserving of Sandin's praise and touch, not sullied by it.

Sandin is a little impressed when Syndus gets quieter, occasionally making muffled sounds or shivering, but no where near the crying, wiggling mess he had been before. Sandin hums in approval, stroking his lover's raw bottom. "That's much better. A princess knows not to speak out of line."

Sandin leans in to kiss Syndus' bum, before giving it a little pat that stings and setting the spoon aside. "Up on the bed, on your back." 

Syndus wiggles a bit, struggling to get oriented the right direction. Once he does he rolls over, wincing at the sting of his skin against the fabric. He looks to Sandin once he's ready, unsure of what was next.

Sandin crawls up on the bed, settling on his haunches next to Syndus' side. "Do you think you're a good princess yet?"

Syndus hesitates, unsure. Finally he shakes his head, not believing he quite was. He wanted to be so badly, but he still felt so dirty. 

"Hmm, at least you're honest." Sandin sighs, trailing a hand over Syndus' chest. "I think we'll have to continue grooming you into a proper princess, but I'm growing impatient today." 

"I'm so sorry, sir," Syndus whimpers, and Sandin takes a moment to admire his features. The tear streaks down his face, the smeared makeup, the quiver of his lips. He sometimes has to remind himself that the tears aren't real, that Syndus isn't genuinely upset. That once the game was over he could shower Syndus in all the love and affection he deserves. 

He sighs softly, moving to hike up the front of Syndus' skirt to get a good look at him. His cock is curved, aimed almost proudly up into the air and leaking beads of white from the tip. "Don't think of this as a reward," Sandin warns. "I just don't need you rutting against me again like a naughty girl." 

Syndus whimpers loudly, displeased by his inability to be the good princess Sandin wanted. His body is so ready for touch, and Syndus feels ashamed of not deserving it. 

The sudden hand on him sends a jolt through Syndus, and he shakes with need. Despite his thoughts, there's no way he can resist. 

Sandin uses the precum dripping down Syndus' length to lubricate his hand, sliding it up and down with ease. He glances to Syndus' face, noting the way his brows knit upward and the fresh tears in his eyes. Sandin speeds up his movements, watching as Syndus screws his eyes shut and flips his head back. His body twitches back and forth as Sandin keeps going, and soon enough the halfling watches his lover come completely undone.

He tried so hard to resist, to hold off cumming as a way to punish himself, but he couldn't manage. He cums so hard it knocks him breathless, his vision going blank for a long few seconds as his muscles convulse. When he finally goes limp, he's too tired and disappointed to look down at the mess he's made.

Sandin wipes the cum off his hand on a cloth by the bed, and folds it over to come clean Syndus' face off. "Look at me," he says after a long moment. It takes a while for the elf to open his eyes, and Sandin sighs. "You're so beautiful." He moves to pour some water into a goblet, gently helping Syndus drink the cupfull before setting it aside. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Syndus manages, looking exhausted. Sandin moves behind him to untie the fabric and release him, as well as unlacing the corset and helping slide it off him. 

"I got pretty into that. I wasn't too hard on you, was I?" Sandin couldn't help but be concerned. It was common for Syndus to be a little out of it after their playtime, but the halfling couldn't help but worry.

"It was good," Syndus hums softly, just watching Sandin with his peach-colored eyes. 

"Good," Sandin moves to help Syndus undress the rest of the way, tossing the clothes on the floor for later. He wraps them up in a blanket and just strokes Syndus' hair back for a few minutes, letting the elf come down from his high.

"Sandin?"

"Yes?"

"In my cauldron, there's a red bottle. Can you rub a little on me? I'm sore..."

Sandin is quick to jump up and retrieve the bottle, and lathers his lover's bottom and thighs in it. The redness and the welts disappear after a few seconds, and Sandin sets the bottle aside. "Better?"

"Much." Syndus hums, affectionately nuzzling into the halfling's neck. "Thank you for indulging me."

"Please, you know I love it too." Sandin hums, kissing the other's forehead. "I think we're going to have to buy you some more dresses. I'm pretty fond of my princess but I wouldn't mind having a few more scenarios."

"I actually have another..." Syndus admits, cheeks turning red again. 

"Yeah?"

"Well, I could be a young tavern wench trying to save money and you're a wealthy traveler..." Syndus trails off, obviously embarrassed.

"Hmm, we'll definitely have to get you something cute to wear for that." Sandin sighs, relaxing into the pillows sleepily. "This weekend, perhaps. We'll take a carriage to the city."

Syndus smiles, despite his red face. "I'd enjoy that."

"Love you, Syn."

"Love you too." Syndus murmurs, and curls up to fall asleep with his boyfriend.


End file.
